§
by GoodYellowKorn182
Summary: Rogue teams up with Superboy and Arrowette, (Young Justice) Elektra (Daredevil) and Anna (Van Helsing) for an all out war on evil. Anna Paquin, Shawn Ashmore (Iceman in X2) Reese Witherspoon, Jennifer Garner, and Kate Beckinsale star!
1. The Passage Of Time

Chapter One  
  
The Passage Of Time  
  
Rogue was... different. She was sixteen. Her dark brown hair had two white streaks adorning the strands of hair that feel in front of her ears. Her dark, long hair was often pulled into a ponytail. That Monday was her first day at her new school, Portview High.  
  
She thought to herself how much this school was like her last one. Everyone had a group that they fit into. The jocks, the punks, the surfies. Everyone had friends, or a group of people that could relate to. Everyone, that is, except her. She really couldn't fit into a group.  
  
She was different in a way that many of these kids couldn't understand. She had special powers... But not like a superhero. She was one in the first generation of a new race quickly spreading over earth: Mutants. Mutants could usually not control their powers. They couldn't help humanity by flying around and stopping crime. The only way Mutants could help humanity was to stay away from them... To hide.  
  
Her power was not only uncontrollable... It was dangerous. Whenever she touched someone, she drained their life force: Their memories, abilities, and traits. She had to wear gloves constantly so that her bare skin would never touch anyone.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Her first class of the day was Phys. Ed. She through her bag into her gray, small locker and ran toward the end of the hall, which led the way into the gym.  
  
As soon as gym started, the teacher, Mr. Hanks told the class to stretch up because they would be doing "cartwheels and things like that." After a few minutes of stretching, Mr. Hanks came to the front of the crowd of students and instructed them to line up at the front of a blue mat that had been set down in the middle of the gym.  
  
Rogue made sure to stand at the back of the line. The last thing she wanted was attention. She crossed her arms and watched her fellow freshmen's sad attempts at cartwheels.  
  
Finally, she came to the front of the line. The teacher, sick of so many failures, simply said, "Just do what you can." Rogue stepped up to the mat, took a deep breath, and then did multiple cartwheels, flips, back- handsprings and somersaults.  
  
"Whoa..." The entire class seemed to mutter.  
  
Suddenly, the school began to violently shake, making students fall to the ground. Some kind of Earthquake had hit the school, knocking everyone from one side of the room to the other. Rogue quickly hopped to her feet and charged out of the rattling, shaking gym and down the hall. A quake more violent then ever smashed into the school, throwing Rogue to the right side of the hall and into a door.  
  
Just as she was being thrown into the room, a red and black blur shot out. The wind created by the blur blew her hair backwards. A girl about her age dressed in a red top and a white skirt came charging into the room. "Where is he?"  
  
"Who?!" Rogue screamed over the trembling of the school.  
  
"Superman!" The blonde girl yelled. Rogue gave her a confused look. "Com'n!" The blonde screamed. "Let's get outta here! Something's attacking the school!" The girl grabbed Rogues wrist and tried to drag her out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Rogue announced, "I can help. The name's Rogue."  
  
"Cissie." The girl gave her name. "Now, hold on tight." Cissie took out a red bow and reached into a quiver strapped to her back that held multiple arrows, each looking different. She took out an arrow with a clock emblem opposite the point and put it in the bow. She pulled back the string and held it as the arrow began to glow bright blue. Cissie shot the arrow into the ground once it had stop increasing it's light.  
  
A bright blue light filled the school leaking out the windows. When the light resided, there was complete silence. "Com'n!" Cissie said calmly, running down the hall with her high-heeled shoes clicking on the floor.  
  
Rogue slowly followed her, noticing how everything was moving still, but very, very slowly, almost like slow motion.  
  
She opened the gym doors to find Cissie escorting students out through the exits on either side of the gym. A young man was flying above them all, dressed in red and black. He was about Five feet, ten inches tall with spiked black hair and sunglasses. Rogue had seen her share of "Justice League" comics, and she was absolutely sure that was not Superman.  
  
The students... Who had been affected by Cissie's arrow (which had apparently slowed down the passage of time.) were lifting of the ground and floating out the door.  
  
When everyone was out, "Superman," Cissie and Rogue ran out of the building and into the courtyard outside the school.  
  
"You're not Superman... Who are you?" Rogue asked when the drama had died down.  
  
"Ummm... It's kinda hard to explain. See, I was cloned off of Superman. I used to be called Superboy, but I thought it was time for a change."  
  
Cissie nodded. "You can just call him Kon-El. As you already know, I'm Cissie. But don't tell anyone. If anyone asks, we're Superman and Arrowette.  
  
Kon-El looked at her. "And you are..."  
  
Rogue lowered her head. "I'm..." She looked up. "Rogue. What made that earthquake? We're no where near a fault line!"  
  
A paper flew out of the school wreckage and levitated in front of Rogue. Superman smiled. "It could've been anyone." A picture of a large, stalky man adorned the front page. "Fisk... A.K.A. The Kingpin. He's involved in a billion dollar franchise that could buy the machinery to search for oil deposits."  
  
Cissie flipped the page on the levitating paper to reveal the photo of a thin, dark haired man in a cloak. "Count Vladilaus Dragulia Valerious. Evil undead ruler of the north side of Romania bent on world destruction. Right in this town in the most direct route to the earths core where the planets unstable chemical core resides."  
  
Again, the page was turned. A man who appeared to be made of gas starred on this page. "Harm," Kon-El began, "The psychotic man made of gas. He is searching for his sister, Gretchen, whom he knows is hiding in a local school. If he's behind it, this is the beginning in a chain of school attacks."  
  
On the next page was a man dressed in purple armor with a helmet on. "Magneto. Head of a secret organization of mutants bent on finding all children infused with the mutant gene so that they may be trained to hate humanity before Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters finds them and teaches them that humans and mutants can live in harmony."  
  
Cissie shifted positions and placed her hand on her thigh. "All of these criminals have reason to destroy your school: Oil deposits, World destruction, missing relatives, and mutant schooling."  
  
"One of them did it," Kon-El said, "And that's where we come in. We find out who it was. Wanna come too?"  
  
Rogue smiled. She nodded in agreement. The students could have their own little group, and it didn't matter if they accepted her into it, because now, she was friends with the greatest Superheroes in the world. 


	2. Feeling This

Chapter Two  
  
Feeling This  
  
"So..." Rogue began as they walked down the street. She looked behind her. The police and firefighters were already at the school, examining the damage that the unexplained earthquake had caused.  
  
She heard one of the students being questioned by the police. She couldn't quite make out what the question had been, but she heard the answer: "I remember some guy in black and red and this one girl with two white streaks in her hair. Rogue reached behind her and pulled up the hood on her hoody to hide her hair.  
  
"So what?" Cissie asked.  
  
"I was just kinda wondering... Do you ever, like, not be superheroes?" She really had been wondering. Did they go around 24/7 in costumes fighting evil? How could they?  
  
Kon-El laughed. "Yup! We go to school and everything."  
  
"Do you... You know... Fit into a certain group?" She asked.  
  
"We could" Cissie asked. "But why would we? Why would I waste my time trying to fit into a group when I don't need to?" Rogue smiled .  
  
"Wanna race?" Kon asked. Rogue laughed. She was with superheroes that just out of nowhere asked if she wanted to race down the street.  
  
"Ya!" Cissie cried. "Ready... Set... GO!" Kon immediately leapt into the air and began flying down the street.  
  
It was obvious Kon would win, so Rogue looked at Cissie and Cissie looked at Rogue and they decided they would just race each other. They both took off, running down the wide street. They ran right in front of a bank. Just as they ran in front of it, a man ran out. He was holding a bag and two pistols.  
  
"Stop him!" A woman called from inside the bank. Arrowette, quick as lightning, grabbed an arrow and put in the bow. She aimed it towards the bags. "No!" Rogue called. "I got this!"  
  
She ran after the man. "Arrowette!" Rogue called as she ran, remembering that she couldn't call her Cissie now that a crowd was forming. "Just shoot a hole in his jacket!" She knew if she touched him, she would absorb his memories and abilities. She didn't have time to turn around and look: all she saw was a blur whizzing inches from her face and slicing away a patch of fabric from jackets arm. Rogue leapt forward and grabbed the man's exposed arm.  
  
He instantly fell backwards. Suddenly, Rogue was filled with knowledge about... guns... and the location of the head of crime in New York City: Mr. Fisk. One of the man's memories flashed before her eyes. He was running through a dark alley... a dead end. A dark figure landed on the ground in front of him. It was too dark to see who it was. "Remember me?" The woman in the flashback asked. She removed a pair of three-pronged swords from a holster on each side of her pants. There was a bright flash as the weapons she held slashed at him. Rogue recognized them as Sais. (Go onto www.google.com, click on images and type in "sais" to see a picture.)  
  
Suddenly, she recognized Kon and Cissie standing over her. "Rogue, you Ok?" Kon asked her.  
  
"I know where to find Fisk."  
  
"The Kingpin?" Cissie asked.  
  
"But I think we might have some competition." Rogue said. She hopped to her feet and picked up the thieves to pistols. She might need them if they ran into the same woman that thief was unlucky enough to run into... 


End file.
